


Punishment

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Series: Fill me up [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Anal Sex, Consent Issues, Consent never stated, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, Plugs, Restraints, Vaginal Sex, blink and you'll miss it girl/girl pairing, forced deep throating, implied use of chastity devices (female)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: Laura has never felt this empty





	

Laura’s not used to being punished like this. Sure, sometimes her alpha has to make it _seem_ like she is, but once they’re alone she gets to do whatever she wants. But this time she knew even while it happened that she’d been going too far, and now she gets to face the consequences, tears streaming down her face as she feels so _empty_ for the first time in years.   
\-   
Derek had gotten himself a proper little omega, with light brown hair; huge, amber colored eyes; and moles scattered enticingly all over what visible skin there was. And Laura had known the boy was untouched, had known without being able to smell the fear coming off of him and the gentleness her alpha-brother treated him with that the boy was not to be messed with, and she wouldn’t have, but then she forgot to listen and there he stood in all his naked glory and she just wanted a taste. The boy tried to push her off but Laura was both bigger and stronger than him and it didn’t take her long to get him in her mouth; her bliss short-lived as she was suddenly thrown against the wall, claws against her neck and her alpha’s face white with anger, only turning when the stench of fear and urine reached his nostrils.   
He came back telling her to strip, clean up and put on the things he’s brought for her, before leaving the room again. She can hear him talking to the boy, based on what comes through the wall he’s hiding under his bed, refusing to come out and Derek trying to reassure him that nothing’s going to happen. She’s long dried off and strapped in when he returns again, anger still radiating from him as he moves closer to inspect her. He secures the crotch but doesn’t object to the looseness of the thing, instead shortening the chain on thigh cuffs not leaving any space between them and then locking her hands to her collar before he leads her to the stairs to the attic. She’s left tied to the bed on her back unable to move or even turn her head, and as the last part of her punishment Derek turns on the projector, the film she always falls asleep to now only causing her to really feel the emptiness.

  
***

It’s a week before she’s allowed down from the attic, her alpha still too mad to see her that he sends the maid to feed her and take her to the toilet once a day. Laura hardly sleeps can feel the black circles forming under her eyes, and then he’s there finally turning off the pictures taunting Laura with what she can’t have.   
He takes off the belt and the thigh cuffs, and tells her to go wait in the shower; he scrubs her skin thoroughly, washes her hair, dries her off, brushes her hair and braids it. He dresses her in a pair of shorts and a top, both a few sizes too small and Laura can feel the excitement running through her veins.   
It surprises her to see the omega in the passenger’s seat of Derek’s Camaro, but the grip on her arm tells her not to say a word to the boy; he smells of fear but it’s lessened when Derek slides into the driver’s seat and put a hand on his knee. Nobody talk for the hour long drive and then they arrive and Laura’s told to follow a stern looking woman who leads her to a hall way; when Laura sees it her eyes light and her mouth starts to water; knowing she’s forgiven.   
The woman takes off her clothes and then leads her to the bench where Laura kneels, her feet locked into the cuffs and then her hands are unlocked from her collar and she obediently bends over the waist bar, reaches her hands forward to have them locked in, too, and then the woman forces a ring gag between Laura’s lips to keep her mouth open.   
It turns out to be a new part of her punishment; plenty of people enjoying the sight of her but nobody taking the invitation that she so clearly presents, but many taunting her by putting on a show for her. When Derek finally deigns to come looking for her she’s dripping with need, clenching around air to soothe the ache of being so utterly empty, her gaze locked onto the couple fucking so close to her she can almost feel it. The hand on her chin startles her, her alpha leaning in to ask if she’s going to be a good girl and she almost head-butts him with her eager nodding; he lets out a pleased rumble and then releases her from the bench and drags her outside where his omega hands him a trench coat he makes her wear before leading her to the waiting taxi. She can’t hear what Derek says to the driver and she doesn’t really care already running over the endless possibilities of her free hands in her head; then Derek’s cuffing her hands to her collar and the taxi is off.   
The driver stops in the middle of a dark road and pulls her from the seat. She can feel the way the trench coat’s clinging to her skin where she’s soaked it with her own juices and then she’s on her knees on the asphalt, a large cock forcing itself through the ring of the gag and down her throat. It feels like heaven and hell in one, finally she’s getting filled even if the rest of her are still screaming its emptiness, but it’s larger than she’s used to and she’s not given the time to adjust as the man simply starts pumping his hips, bringing tears to her eyes and makes her gag. She has no idea how long it takes before he comes but when he does it feels like forever; the warm, white fluid sliding down her throat making her struggle to get free but her head’s held in place until she’s swallowed every last drop; then she’s placed back on the seat, the man returning to the wheel and they keep driving.   
Laura heaves a relieved sigh when they pull up at Derek’s house, the taxi driver carefully helping her out and walks her to the door; the very much locked door and not a single light on inside. She turns and bends hoping she can get the key even with the way her hands are locked to her neck, and then the coat is pushed up and there’s a warm, heavy rod of flesh between her thighs making its way inside her. It feels even better than when he was in her mouth, scraping against her lips as the tip reaches places even Derek’s considerable length has never been; this time she moves with her as best she can, enjoying the air against her heated skin, the way her breasts move with each thrust and the way her nerve endings are singing with the fullness of it. Then the driver stiffens behind her and she can feel every drop of him shooting deep inside of her before he pulls out, straightens her coat and swiftly bends to retrieve the key.   
Laura walks in first moving towards her room, not caring if the driver follows or not. She hears the soft click as the lock is turned and then hands are on her arms turning her around leading her to the kitchen, through the door down the stairs to the basement. The only light comes from the picture projected onto the end wall, a picture the taxi driver seems intent on recreating. First he unlocks her hands and removes the trench coat; studies the way her body looks without clothes before he points to the thing on the floor. It’s one of Laura’s favorites, mostly because she’s never been in it and _not_ been filled up with anything her heart might desire. She’s on her knees, arms laying across the floor putting her wrists and ankles next to each other, upper body on her thighs and on the floor, head to side her breathing labored due to her excitement and the gag still in her mouth. The satisfying click as the cuffs on her wrists and ankles are locked and then the heavy weight of the man’s gaze on the way her cunt and asshole are on display; then the smear of precome on her skin and he’s inside her one more time, but this time its quick and punishing no time to relish anything and he comes even before she’s had time to enjoy it.

  
-  
She’s awoken by the maid cleaning her, the girl’s skilled tongue against her all it takes to have her shaking and clenching tight on the fingers inside her.


End file.
